Roman Holiday
by The Sexy Muggle Librarian
Summary: Sequel to "We'll Always Have Paris". Hermione gets away for a girl's weekend in Rome. Charlie is ordered to take some time off after an accident. Is it Fate that is pulling them together? Passport to Romance series. Please read and review!


**Disclaimer: **_Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter and am making no money from this story. Any characters you don't recognize are mine and mine alone. Please don't steal them. :p_

**Author's Note: **_This is a sequel to _We'll Always have Paris._ While there so no explicit sex in this one, like the other, it's an important story. Due to popular demand, I have decided to do a series of stories, called _Passport to Romance._ They will all be set in cities around the world, so if you have a favorite city you would like to see, review and let me know. Right now, I have stories 3-5 planned, but I am open to any suggestions._

**Roman Holiday**

_1 January 2000_

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe it. I can't believe that I just left Charlie in his bedroom. I actually just snuck out of his hotel room after a wonderful night…_

Hermione stopped writing, not sure if she wanted to immortalize in words how much of a cad that she had become. When she had awoken in his arms, she was momentarily confused as to what happened, but the pleasant aches and pains when she shifted had quickly reminded her. Panic had set in and she had fled.

It wasn't until she had gotten home that she realized what she had done. She had just left the man who had showed her what it meant to experience pleasure. _Hermione, you are an idiot,_ she berated herself. Her internal scolding would have continued if not for an owl tapping on her window. Furrowing her brow, she wondered who it could be from; the owl post was supposed to be closed for the day. Quickly, she walked to the window and let the owl in. After paying it with a treat, she opened up the letter.

_Hermione,_

_I don't care why you left, but you have to come back to London. Harry proposed!!!! I want to tell you all about it, but if you want the details, I have to see you._

_Ginny_

Hermione bit her lip. She was really happy for Ginny and she missed her best girlfriend, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to go back to the paparazzi infested London yet. She was enjoying her autonomy in Paris. She also knew that she needed to move on with her life and that meant not hiding any longer.

Quickly, she decided to pen a response back to Ginny.

_Ginny,_

_I am so happy to hear that and you're right. I do want to hear all about it. I'm still not ready to possibly run into Ronald again, but what if you come to me? I'm enclosing a Portkey that will transport you to my flat at six p.m. Plan on spending the night._

_Hermione_

She smiled as she quickly created a Portkey to bring Ginny to Paris. After she was finished, she enclosed that in the letter and attached it to the owl's leg. As the owl flew off, she glanced around the flat. It was reasonably tidy, but she knew that she wanted to straighten it up a bit. As she was passing by the mirror above her fireplace, she got a look at herself. She stared at the stranger gazing at her, hair wild, eyes glowing. She turned her head and gasped when she saw the bruise where Charlie had suckled her neck. Shaking her head, trying to think of the best concealing spells that she knew, she made her way to her bathroom to clean up.

At exactly six p.m., Ginny landed in Hermione's living room, to a warm fire and two glasses of wine sitting on the coffee table. The red head looked around and gasped when she saw the view. "Blimey, Mione," she breathed. "You live in Paris?"

Hermione stood from the sofa before the two women exchanged a hug. "Yes, I do. And I love it," she admitted.

"I can't believe that you've kept this from me for six months."

Hermione winced at the accusation in her voice. "I'm sorry, but I really needed the time apart. I think it's been good for me."

Ginny studied her friend, noticing that she did seem a lot more relaxed and happier than she had seen her before. "You look good, Mione."

"Thank you," Hermione responded before lifting up the glass of wine.

"You look different, too," Ginny said as she scrutinized her friend. Hermione shifted uncomfortably under her gaze and briefly wondered if she had used the correct spell to conceal the hickey. She got her answer, when Ginny gasped. "Oh, Merlin! Hermione, you have a hickey on your neck!"

Hermione immediately slapped her hand over her neck as her face flushed. "Bloody spells," she muttered under her breath.

Ginny just giggled. "You just never had to use them at school. They take practice," Ginny advised her as she settled on the sofa. "So, spill."

"I really don't want to talk about it," Hermione said evasively.

"Come on, Mione. You have to tell me."

Hermione sighed, wondering how she was going to keep from telling Ginny that she had slept with her second oldest brother. "Fine. I ran into an acquaintance at a New Year's party last night. That's all."

A red eyebrow rose in disbelief. "I hardly think that was all or you wouldn't be trying to hide anything."

Hermione winced. She'd forgotten how well Ginny knew her. "Okay, fine. It was a little more than that." She bit her lip as she remembered the feeling Charlie had induced in her.

Ginny stared at her, processing what Hermione was saying. "Are you saying that you finally had an orgasm?" she hazarded.

Hermione nodded her face the color of Ginny's hair. "Twice," she finally admitted.

"Wow. I'm happy for you. It's time that you got over my brother. When are you going to see him again?"

Hermione bit her lip again. "I don't think I am."

"What!" Ginny yelled. "Did he just sleep with you and leave? You'd better tell me who he is so I can go hex his balls off."

Hermione shook her head as she held up her hand. "No! It's not like that," she tried to explain to the infuriated redhead. "I kinda left him. I woke up, got freaked out and left. He doesn't even know that I live in Paris," she said as regret laced her voice.

Ginny just shook her head. "Do you want more?" she asked softly.

"I don't know. It's complicated." Hermione sighed.

Ginny seemed to understand that Hermione didn't want to talk about what had happened any more, so she decided to change the subject. "So, shall I tell you about how Harry proposed?"

"Yes! I want to see the ring and then tell me all about it!"

Ginny grinned as she extended her left hand. "He had it designed specifically for me," she gushed.

Hermione studied the ring. It was exquisite. The ring had three stones; a brilliant round diamond in the center, with a yellow green stone on either side. "What are the two green stones?" she queried.

"Peridot," Ginny responded. "It's my birthstone."

"This is gorgeous, Ginny. Harry definitely has good taste. It's not too ostentatious." Ginny just grinned, so Hermione continued, "So, how did he propose?"

Ginny got a dreamy look in her eyes. "It was just before midnight and he excused himself from the party at the Burrow. He promised to be back by the time that it struck midnight. So, I grabbed us two glasses of champagne and handed his to him when he arrived, but he just grabbed both glasses and set them down. Then he dropped to his knee and withdrew a ring box."

Hermione watched her friend's face light up and felt happy for her.

"Anyway, Mum and Dad just beamed as he asked me to marry him and I said yes just as the clock chimed. The best part was that everyone was there. Well, except you and Charlie."

Hermione fought to control her expression. "Really? Charlie wasn't there? Why?" she asked even though she knew the answer to the question.

Ginny took a deep breath. "He doesn't like the way that Ron has been acting, especially with the way that he treated you. He said that it would be a much happier Christmas if he chose to spend it elsewhere."

Hermione cocked her eyebrow. "So, Ronald's still sleeping around?"

Ginny nodded her head. "Yeah, to empty-headed Quidditch followers. I swear, each one gets more blonde and with bigger breasts." She shrugged her shoulders. "I think that he's gotten caught up in the fame of the game, even though the Cannons are one of the worst teams in the League."

Hermione drank a mouthful of wine before reaching for the bottle and topping off both of their glasses. "How are things going with the Harpies?" she asked.

"It's going good. I'm one of the Chasers and we all work well together. It's like Gale, Ginger and I have always played with each other. We instinctively know when we need to pass. Gwen and Gina remind me of the twins a bit. They love being Beaters and Gayla is one of the best Keepers that I've ever seen." Ginny paused to take a sip. "So, what are you doing here in Paris?"

Hermione sighed. She knew that Ginny would want to know her reasons for moving. "You saw it was like after we broke up. The reporters were insane, so my boss offered me a transfer to get me out of the limelight. I accepted and did what I've always done. I buried myself in work. I just made full attorney and my bosses here are very pleased."

"What about you? Have you made friends?"

Hermione smiled. "A couple, although they can't compare to you and Harry. I'll have to introduce you to them. Do you still want a Muggle wedding dress?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes. They were so gorgeous and I really think Harry will like to see me in one."

"So, I think that we should have a girl's shopping weekend in Rome. They have some fabulous designers there. I think that I should bring Gisele since she is my Muggle fashion idol, even though she is a witch. Do you want your mum to come?"

Ginny shook her head quickly at that idea. "Can you imagine her in a Muggle wedding gown shop? She'd be worse than Dad. Although, I will have to promise to take pictures for her."

"Of course," Hermione concurred. "I'll invite Gisele over tomorrow and we'll make the plans." She smiled at Ginny as they settled back on the sofa for some girl talk.

* * *

When Charlie got back to the dragon reserve, he was determined to forget about his night with Hermione. He was going to chalk it up to a one night stand and return to normal. That has always been his _modus operandi_. It worked for a couple of days; then he began having dreams. The kind of dreams that left him hard and aching when he awoke. He was growing increasingly frustrated, so when fellow dragon keeper Andrew invited him out to the pub, he jumped at the chance.

After his shift ended, he quickly cleaned up in his tent. He was just finishing putting on his boots when a knock sounded from the tent pole. "Charlie, you ready, man?" Andrew's voice called out to him.

Grabbing his fur-lined leather jacket, he strode out of his bedroom. "Let's go." Both of them quickly disappeared with a pop.

Seconds later, they were right outside of town. Both men were eager for a pint and soon were walking to the pub. The bartender knew both men on sight and nodded to them as he began to pour their Firewhisky. By the time they had reached their favorite table in the back, the drinks were waiting for them.

"What would we do without Nicolae?" Andrew asked as they settled into the seats.

"Go to the bar," Charlie deadpanned as he took a drink.

Andrew looked at his red-haired friend. "You okay, man? You've been off since Paris."

"I'm fine," Charlie responded, not sure if he wanted to talk about it.

Andrew smirked. "Oh, I know what it is. You met a French woman and can't stop thinking about her. I know the cure for that. Her name is Tatiana."

Charlie laughed. "Your cure for everything is Tatiana. But no, I'm not lusting after a French woman. Just have a lot on my mind. My baby sister is getting married."

"Oh. Do you not like her fiancé?" Andrew probed.

"No, I like him," Charlie answered, before taking a drink and focusing his attention on the crowd. His heart stopped for a moment, when he saw a brunette with curly hair, but the moment she turned around, he knew that it was not her. _Charlie, you are losing it,_ he thought to himself and wondered if Andrew was right. If maybe his cure was Tatiana. She was a stunning blonde waitress who worked at the pub. She had a thing for the danger of dragons and was constantly hitting on the dragon keepers that came into the pub.

They had slept together in the past, both wanting nothing more than a casual sexual relationship and he wondered briefly if she was working. Before he knew it, she was sauntering up to their table, giving him a come hither look and he found himself unable to resist as he let her guide him out of the pub and back to her house.

Charlie collapsed onto the bed, spent, but not sated. He untangled himself from Tatiana's limbs as he rolled over.

"Who is she?" Tatiana asked.

Charlie looked at her in shock. "Who is who?" he temporized.

"The woman who you are thinking about," Tatiana said simply, not minding that Charlie had not been one hundred percent with her.

"I wasn't thinking of anyone," Charlie tried to tell her.

"Bull shit," Tatiana said with a smile. "I know you, Charlie. We've been friends with benefits for six years. I think I know when you are thinking of someone else when we have sex. I don't mind, but at least be honest with me and with yourself." She rose out of the bed. "I'm going to take a shower."

Charlie watched as she walked into her bathroom and he quickly gathered his clothes. He Apparated back to his tent, her words echoing in his mind.

* * *

When Ginny and Hermione awoke the next day, Hermione quickly decided to make them breakfast, before Flooing Gisele to see if she was free. Gisele had responded to true Parisian fashion when she had heard it was about shopping and said she would be over immediately.

Hermione just nodded and unlocked her front door. Within moments, Gisele was walking in.

"Hermione! Tell me, what are we shopping for?" the French woman asked.

Hermione smiled as she kissed the woman's cheeks. "First, I'd like to introduce you to Ginny Weasley. My best friend."

Gisele turned around to see Ginny sitting on the sofa. "It's very nice to meet you," she said as followed Hermione into the sitting area. Both she and Hermione settled into the arm chairs.

"To answer your question," Hermione began to explain, "We are shopping for a wedding dress. Ginny's boyfriend proposed and she wants a Muggle dress."

"Here in Paris? I know so many wonderful places," Gisele began.

"Not in Paris. I was thinking more of a girl's weekend in Rome," Hermione interjected.

Gisele raised and eyebrow. "That's even better. I know a couple of local designers, very…how do you say? Off the beaten path?" At Hermione's nod, she continued. "They are the newest designers and they make absolutely magnificent dresses. They can custom design a dress for you."

Ginny smiled. "Really? I had wondered about that. All the Muggle wedding dresses that I've seen, are stark white, which just doesn't look good on me."

"Of course. Not with your coloring," Gisele agreed. "I think you need more of a cream color to offset that lovely hair." She looked at the two women. "When you do wish to go?"

Ginny and Hermione shared a look. "It needs to be soon," Hermione began, knowing that it would take a while to create a dress from scratch. "Have you thought about a date?" she asked Ginny.

Ginny looked thoughtful. "I'd really like it to be around the holiday's this year. That way all of my family can be there. Plus, the Harpies take an entire month off during that time. Not much Quidditch to play in the freezing cold."

Gisele nodded. "But of course. How about the first weekend in February?"

The three girls looked at each other before Ginny smiled. "Sounds great!" Quickly, they settled down to begin making plans.

* * *

Charlie looked up from his spot on the bed in the medical tent. Cherry, the Mediwitch, was fussing over his latest burn, from an angry Hebridean Black that had just arrived at the reserve. He hissed softly as she applied salve to his burned arm.

"I'm fine," he gritted out as she asked him for the fifth time if he was okay. "I've had worse burns than these."

"I know that, Mr. Weasley," Cherry returned firmly. She had worked at the reserve as a Mediwitch for fifteen years and was well aware of the dangers that the keepers put themselves in. "But you never know the effects of a burn. I'm responsible for keeping you in good shape. And I'm recommending a couple days off. I don't want to see you back at the reserve until Tuesday."

"But..." Charlie began.

"No buts, Charlie," a voice from behind him said. When Charlie turned, he saw the weatherworn face of his boss, Mikhail Castleberry. "I agree with Cherry. You need some time off. You've been working intensely for the last month, to the point exhaustion."

Charlie saw the conviction on Mikhail's face. He respected the man, an American born to a Russian father and American mother. He had worked long and hard to become one of the most knowledgeable people in the world on all types of dragons. "Fine. I'll take a couple of days off."

Mikhail smiled as he dangled a key in front of him. "Why don't you spend the weekend in my apartment in Rome? That should be a distraction for you."

Charlie raised his eyebrow. "You know that I have that week off coming up at the beginning of March, right?"

Mikhail just shook his head. "Charlie. You haven't taken any time off, other than a random weekend every now and then, in the last five years. With this job, you have to escape and recharge in order to survive in the long run," the older man advised.

Charlie shook his head as Cherry began to finish bandaging him up. "That's why I'm going to Rio for the Carnival," he said with a smirk. "But I will take your advice and a weekend in Rome sounds nice."

He quickly thanked Mikhail and Cherry as he escaped from the Meditent to his own, to make plans for his weekend away.

* * *

_4 February 2000_

_Dear Diary,_

_Thank Merlin. It's time for our girl's weekend. This last month has been atrocious. Nothing seems to be going in my direction. Today topped it all off. The litigation that I have spent the last two months working on just blew up like a bad potions experiment. Turns out that my star witness is a habitual liar, so once I discovered this, I subjected him to some Veritaserum. The whole story was fabricated. At least from his point of view, but I do still believe that the wizard is guilty. _

_And to top that off, I can't stop having dreams about Charlie. I need a holiday._

Hermione bit her lip as she shut her diary. Her nightly dreams of Charlie awoke her filled with desire. A desire that often left her moaning as she sought her release in her empty bed. However, no matter how hard she tried, she could not duplicate her feelings of that night even remotely.

Her frustration was just enhanced by the stress she was under at work. It made her blood boil to think that someone would lie to her and to put her case in jeopardy. While the case she was working on was not a life changing case by any means, she felt strongly that wizard she was prosecuting was guilty of trying to embezzle money from the company that he was employed by.

Shaking her head, she decided to leave all her worries in Paris. She planned to enjoy Rome. While Gisele and Ginny were only staying until Sunday, she had planned on a three night trip, arriving on Friday and leaving on Monday. She had decided that she wanted to try to take a tour of the ancient Roman sights. With thoughts of the Colleseum and the Pantheon filling her mind, she quickly finished her packing and shrunk her trunk.

She made one more pass around her apartment, grateful that she didn't have any pets. Crookshanks had passed away about a month before her engagement with Ron had been called off, so she didn't have to worry about finding someone to watch him while she was away. Finding everything in place, she closed the door behind her and made sure her wards were set. The girls were going to meet at _Allee des Ventes_.

As Hermione walked into the alley, she saw Ginny's familiar red hair just in front of her, so she quickened her pace to catch up. "Hey, Ginny!"

Ginny turned around, a big smile on her face. "Hey, Mione. I'm so excited."

Hermione laughed a bit as she directed them to the cafe. "I can appreciate that. Do you have any idea of what type of dress that you want?"

Ginny shook her head. "Not one at all. I've never worn any Muggle formal dresses, so I'm open to anything."

Hermione grinned. "With Gisele in tow, trust me you'll try on every type of dress in the store. She's a machine when she's shopping." Hermione quickly accepted two coffees from the cafe worker. "Let's sit down. I think she'll be here soon."

Ginny accepted the hot coffee. "Thanks. How did you two meet?"

Hermione smiled. "Well, I work with Pierre. He's one of our researchers. He kept inviting me out and one day I finally accepted."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Is he the one..." she trailed off.

Hermione laughed. "Oh, no. He likes wizards. He's the one that introduced me to Gisele and despite the fact that I was a little intimidated by how well put together she always looks, we hit it off. She dragged me shopping every weekend until I started to like it. If fact, I have her to thank for my wardrobe."

Ginny smiled. "I'm so glad that you found friends here. I was worried about you."

"It's been good for me, Ginny. I feel a lot freer than I did in London. I'm not constantly in the spotlight."

"You are allowed to be yourself," Ginny concluded. Hermione nodded as Ginny continued, "Then I'm glad that you broke things off with Ron. He doesn't deserve you."

"Thanks," Hermione said as Gisele walked up to them.

"Are you ready?" the Frenchwoman asked.

Hermione and Ginny nodded as they stood. "We're going to the international Floo, correct?" Hermione asked as the group began to walk towards the Paris branch of Gringotts.

Gisele nodded. "Yes. There are actually several of them in Paris. One of them is located here in the _Allee des Ventes_, one in the French Ministry and the other one at the Louvre. The reason for the multiple Floos is that there are many international visitors. The lines for the original Floo in the Ministry were atrocious."

Ginny nodded. "That makes sense. Paris is one of the most popular tourist destinations."

Gisele smiled as they came to stop in front of a building across from Gringotts. "Here we are," she said.

The three women walked into the nondescript building to find it bustling with action. There was a reception desk directly in front of them, staffed by five witches who seemed to be directing visitors. Gisele walked directly to the desk and began to talk to one woman. After a brief discussion with the witch, Gisele turned back to them. "The Floo to Italy is in room three."

Ginny furrowed her brow. "How many rooms are there?"

Gisele smiled as she began to lead the women to the proper room. "In this location there are ten rooms. They go to the most popular countries to visit. The Floo located in the Ministry are for witches and wizards traveling from high risk countries and the one at the Louvre is just for visiting dignitaries."

"Wow," Hermione commented. "I came by Portkey when I arrived from London. I hate that mode of transportation just slightly less than by broom."

Ginny shrugged. "I flew. It was nice. Gave me a chance to daydream."

The girls laughed, knowing exactly what she was daydreaming about. Hermione looked at her best friend as the stood in the long line to use the Floo. "Gin, is Harry planning the honeymoon?" she questioned.

Ginny nodded. "Yes. I told him that I would plan the wedding, only asking for his help when it comes to the cake, but he has to plan the honeymoon. Hopefully, he chooses somewhere warm. I really don't want to be anywhere cold."

"Ah," Gisele interjected. "Less clothing."

Ginny blushed. "Exactly. Plus, I'll have spent a rainy and cold November in Scotland, training. If it's anything like last year, it will take me two weeks just to adjust to being warm again."

They stopped talking again as they reached the Floo. Each woman took a handful of powder and called out, "Hotel Jupiter Roma!"

When they landed in the hotel, Hermione and Ginny looked around in awe. The hotel was richly decorated with red velvet and marble statues depicting Roman Gods and Goddesses. "Wow," Ginny breathed.

"I'd read that it was a replica of the Fourth Temple of Jupiter _Optimus Maximus_, but I didn't expect it to be so grand." Hermione paused as she studied the grand statue of Jupiter that was the focal point of the lobby. "I think that may be a Donatello," she mused.

"It is," Gisele interjected. "All of the sculptures are original Donatellos. They wanted to bring the true feeling of the Renaissance and invoke the history of Roman mythology. This is a tribute to that age. I have stayed here many times and their service is wonderful. You truly feel like you are being pampered." She got a twinkle in her eye as she sighed dramatically. "We do need to visit the spa," she continued with reverence filling her voice.

Ginny nodded. "A massage sounds good. I just love being pampered."

"You will love the spa here, then," Gisele confirmed. "I would suggest the massage, a facial, plus a manicure and pedicure. We should have a full spa treatment before we go out at night."

Hermione smiled. She knew how much Gisele liked to go out dancing and was not surprised that she had planned for a night out. "I did tell you to bring clothes to go out to the club in, didn't I Gin?"

Ginny nodded. "You did and I did, but I don't know if they are nice enough."

Gisele clapped her hands together. "It's official then. We must go shopping after we check in!"

Hermione and Ginny shook their heads in agreement, both girls wanting to embrace their inner fashionista. "Then let's check in," Ginny said quickly.

* * *

When Charlie arrived at Mikhail's flat in Rome, he was astounded. It was located in _Piazza di Spagna_, or the Spanish Steps area of Rome. When he entered the third floor flat, his jaw dropped in shock. Mikhail had not told him that the flat that he was loaning him was a five room flat with two bedrooms and a well appointed sitting room. The architecture and decorating were pure Italian, with coffered ceilings and marble fireplaces. As he walked through, seeing the large master bedroom and en suite bath, he was further amazed. The two bedrooms featured frescoed ceilings and the standard marble fireplaces as well as Renaissance era furnishings. The en suite bath in the master bedroom featured a large marble tub, of the likes he had not seen since Hogwarts, with a double sink. Shaking his head, he deposited his duffle bag into the master bedroom and set it on bed.

When he turned around, he jumped, startled. A House Elf stood before him and bowed. "Hello," he said to the small creature.

"Hello, sir. I am called Trizzy. Master Castleberry owled me to tell me that you would be arriving. I shall take care of you during your stay."

Charlie furrowed his brow. "But, I thought that Mikhail did not own any Elves?" he queried in confusion.

The Elf smiled. "He does not own me," she responded. "I am a Free Elf from America."

Charlie smiled, knowing from his boss that the Wizarding community in America had banned owning Elves at the same time as the Muggles had abolished slavery. Whilst many Elves had chosen to stay with their families, about a quarter of the population had become Free Elves. They chose who they worked for and had the right to leave at any point. "Then I am happy to meet you, Trizzy. My name is Charlie and I would love to have your help, since this is the first time I've been to Rome."

The tiny Elf nodded and snapped her fingers. Within a few seconds his clothes were unpacked into the intricately carved wardrobe that dominated one wall. "Anything you need, sir. I am here to help you. If you would like, I can direct you to whatever sights you would like to see."

Charlie thought about it. "Thank you. I think I want to discover some of the nightlife here."

The Elf looked thoughtful. "Wizarding or Muggle?"

"Muggle. Definitely Muggle."

"Then what you want to do is to take a small break. The nightlife doesn't truly begin until after ten p.m., so you will need your sleep."

Charlie nodded as he decided to take the Elf's advice and settled into the comfortable bed.

* * *

Hermione, Ginny and Gisele awoke at six p.m. After they had gone shopping, they had decided to rest for a bit, so they could stay awake for the Roman nightlife. They had decided to all get dressed in Gisele's room, so that the fashionista could make any changes she deemed necessary to their outfits.

Hermione grabbed her bags and quickly made her way into the room once she had taken a bath. She found Gisele sitting in front of a dressing table, applying her makeup, with her black hair in rollers. Hermione grinned. "Going for a curly look tonight?"

Gisele returned her smile. "Of course. I saw how well it worked for you on New Year's Eve."

Hermione blushed a bit, but grew serious. "Don't mention that around Ginny. After all, he is her brother!"

Gisele looked at Hermione in shock. "You think that I hadn't already figured that out? With their hair, it was an easy deduction."

"Thank you," Hermione said right before there was a soft tap on the door and Ginny walked in.

"Okay, girls. Let's get dressed! I'm so excited about going out. I never go out with the team or with Harry because of the paparazzi that follows us around constantly. If fact, I envy the fact that you got out, Hermione."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "I would have rather gotten out of it another way, Gin. But that's neither here nor there. I'm ready to get dressed!"

Ginny grinned as she showed the clothes that she had purchased earlier in the day. "I can't believe that you talked me into this," she said.

"It's just jeans and a shirt!" Hermione exclaimed. Granted, the jeans were low-rise and the shirt was a cropped camisole in a bold leopard print, but all in all, it covered more skin than most swimming costumes that Ginny wore during the summer. "Besides, it shows off your amazing abs!"

Ginny blushed. "I do love the shoes, though," she said as she held up the peep-toe black patent leather stilettos.

"Are they not amazing?" Gisele gushed.

Hermione nodded as she turned to Gisele. "So, what are you wearing?"

Gisele reached into her wardrobe and pulled out a shocking fuschia and black dress. It had an A-symmetrical neck line, leaving her right arm bare. The fuschia color was broken by thin diagonal stripes of black. Her shoes were a high heeled fuschia colored satin sandal that had a strap around the ankle. "I decided on this."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Only you could pull off that color Gisele. You have the height to carry it off."

"And what about you, Mione?" Ginny asked.

Hermione raised her clothes from where they were resting on the bed. She was wearing a black leather mini-skirt, with a long sleeved purple and black shirt. The shirt had a plunging V-neckline that showed a lot of cleavage. She had a pair of black knee-high stiletto boots to complete the outfit.

"Wow, Mione," Ginny breathed. "I would love to see Ron's reaction to that outfit! He'd have kittens!"

Hermione giggled. "My fashion sense has expanded since I met Gisele. I'd love to see a lot of people's reactions to this little number." She paused and looked at the other girls. "Okay, so how are we going to do our hair?"

"I think we should all go curly," Gisele suggested.

"I wish I could," Ginny said wistfully. "My hair doesn't hold curl."

"When I get done with it, it will," Gisele said with conviction. Quickly, she uttered a spell and the rollers in her hair unwound themselves and flew into the holder. Another wand wave later, and they rollers were already heated to the optimum temperature. "Sit," she instructed as she pointed to the chair in front of the mirror.

Ginny did as she was told and Hermione began to apply gel to her still damp hair. She watched in amazement as Gisele deftly wrapped her hair around each of the rollers and when she was done, the French woman uttered yet another spell. "What did that do?" Ginny questioned.

"It is a spell of my own invention. It acts like a hair gel and sets the hair while leaving it soft and smooth. It won't make hair stiff like Muggle hair gels or potions that witches use. Now, do your make-up while that sets up."

Ginny did as she was instructed and after the woman had finished getting ready, Gisele quickly had the rollers removed and Ginny's hair fell to her shoulders in perfect curls. "Wow. It looks amazing. Thank you, Gisele," Ginny gushed.

"You are welcome," Gisele replied as she picked up her black wrap. "I believe it is time for us to leave now."

Hermione and Ginny nodded as they grabbed their coats and the three women walked out of the hotel room.

* * *

Charlie was sitting on the second level, with a view of the dance floor when he saw her walk in. He felt an immediate rush of heat through his body, a heat that had been lacking the past month. Surprised, he was halfway out of his seat to go to her when he saw who her companions were. "Bloody hell," he swore as he recognized his sister. He sank back down in his chair, signaling the roving waitress to bring him another drink.

He allowed his mind to wander to the night that they'd spent together, even as his eyes continued to follow her progress through the club. His subconscious knew that what he had felt that night was more than he'd ever felt before, but his conscious mind did not want to process that. Instead, he tried to figure out why he would be drawn to a witch six years his junior, his brother's ex-fiancée. Why did he react so strongly when Ginny had told him what had happened?

He remembered the day well. He had been working with his favorite Chinese Fireball when the owl arrived. When he had read Ginny's scathing assessment of his younger brother's character, he had crumpled the parchment in his hand. He had immediately felt a need to find Hermione and to apologize for his brother's lack of character, but the demands of the job had stopped him.

Now as he watched her move on the dance floor, gyrating happily against a stranger, he felt a bit of that need overcome him. It was only his sister's presence that stopped him from dragging her away. That and the memory of waking up in an empty bed. He still did not know why she had left before he'd awoken and it was driving him slowly mad.

A soft growl immerged from his throat when he saw the man dancing with Hermione slide his hands down her back to grasp her bottom. His lip curled as he once again rose from his chair, stopping only when Hermione slapped the man's hand away. Stunned by his reaction, he settled back down, trying to figure out what had happened.

* * *

As soon as Hermione slapped the man's hand away on the dance floor, she knew that she was done for the night. Her skin was crawling and she knew that someone was watching her, but for all of her efforts, she could not figure out whom. Catching eyes with Ginny and Gisele, she motioned that she was going to use the rest room. She hoped that some time away from the dance floor would ease her nerves. She danced her way through the crowd to the edge of the dance floor. Once off the floor, the crowd eased tremendously and she made her way to the rest room. She was just passing a tall plant when an arm shot out and grabbed her.

She immediately went on the defensive before she heard his voice. "Hermione, it's me?"

She looked up in amazement as Charlie pulled her into a secluded alcove. "Charlie?" she breathed in both relief and desire. Having him so close was making her body remember the last time she had seen him.

Charlie stared down at the brunette witch in front of him, getting lost in her eyes. Before he realized his intentions, he had pushed her into the wall and claimed her lips in a searing kiss.

Hermione returned the kiss, caught up in the passion as her arms wrapped themselves around his neck. She pressed herself into him, feeling the evidence of his arousal pressing against her stomach. When his hands moved down to rock her hips against him, her brain kicked in and she withdrew. "We can't so this," she whispered.

Charlie pressed his forehead against hers. "Not here. Come back with me," he whispered urgently.

Hermione shook her head as her lips pressed together. "No. That's not what I mean. I mean that I can't do this. I can't allow myself to get involved with you, Charlie," she said regretfully as she pulled away.

Charlie stared in shock as she walked away from him.

"I can't let my heart get broken again," she said as she walked away, so softly that Charlie was not sure that he had heard her correctly.

* * *

When Hermione awoke the following morning, she felt like she hadn't slept at all. Her encounter with Charlie had rocked her. The depth of feeling that she had felt scared her out of her mind and she felt mildly bad about how she had withdrawn. Truth be known, she wasn't sure how she felt about Charlie, she just knew that after what had happened with Ron, she wasn't sure she could survive a breakup with Charlie. She had heard the stories from Ginny about how he was the one night stand king. He had never brought a girl home with him and even Molly had lamented on the fact that she believed she would never see him marry.

After she had walked away from him, she had found Gisele and Ginny and told them that she was going back to the hotel. She had lied and told them that she wasn't feeling well and they had wanted to go with her, but she made them stay out. She had stayed up the majority of the night, staring out her window, wondering if she had made the right decision. When the sun had finally risen over the rooftops of Rome, she had drifted into a light sleep, only to be interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hermione? Are you feeling better?" Ginny's concerned voice had drifted through the door.

Sighing and realizing that she was in for a day of exhaustion, she dragged herself out of bed and opened the door. "I'm fine. Just tired. I didn't sleep well. Are you ready to go shopping?"

Ginny looked at Hermione, knowing that her friend was off, but she was obviously wanting to put whatever was bothering her out of her mind, so she let it go. "Yes. I hope I do find the dress today."

Hermione smiled. "Knowing Gisele you will. Can you do me a favor? Can you grab me some espresso and something to eat while I take a shower?"

Ginny nodded. "Of course. I'll be back in half an hour."

While Ginny was gone, Hermione took a hot shower to try to wake up. She felt a little better as she step onto the cold tile. She looked into the mirror, charmed to prevent it from fogging up in the steam, and shook her head. For the second time in her life, she was berating herself for running away. _I'm supposed to be a Gryffindor! Where is all of my courage? Oh well. Nothing I can do about it now. Charlie may never speak to me again._ She sighed and quickly got dressed for shopping in a sensible pair of slacks and ballet flats and a simple button up blouse. She pulled her heavy hair back into an elegant pony tail and walked out of the bathroom to find Ginny and Gisele waiting with espresso and pastries.

After they had eaten, the three women walked out of the hotel and onto the crowded streets of Rome. "Do we need to get a taxi?" Ginny asked.

Gisele shook her head. "No, it's a nice day. It's supposed to reach ten degrees Celsius today. We can enjoy the bustle of the city, but keep an eye out for pickpockets."

With that advice in mind, the three women walked through the streets of Rome. They didn't talk about anything consequential, but just observed the city. Gisele led them through the streets quickly, knowing exactly where she was going and soon they were standing in front of a non-descript building with the name Alessandro inscribed in elegant script on the front door.

Ginny grinned as they walked into the room and were immediately greeted by a svelte Italian woman. _"Benvenuto. Come posso aiutarti?"_

Gisele looked at the woman and responded in English. "Hello. I am looking for Alessandro. I have an appointment with him under the name Gisele Marchand."

"Of course, Madame Marchand. I'll take you right back," the woman replied as she signaled for the three women to follow her.

As they walked back, Ginny looked at some of the dresses on display. They were very outlandish and many of them featured what looked like feathers. "Um, Gisele," she said softly. "I don't know if these are the correct dresses for me. They look a little…."

Hermione snorted softy, trying not to laugh. "These are true haute couture gowns. Meant for the runway only. I'm sure he has some things that are not as out there."

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay good."

They were greeted at the door to the fitting room by a flamboyantly dressed man. He was wearing tight leather pants and an open fit bolero shirt. Ginny tried not to giggle as he greeted Gisele by giving her air kisses on both cheeks. "Gisele! I have the dresses pulled that I think that you will like," he said with enthusiasm.

Gisele smiled as she introduced him to Ginny and Hermione. Alessandro immediately ushered Ginny back to the dressing room to try on the first dress.

Five minutes later, Ginny opened the dressing room door with a look of pure horror on her face. As she stepped out of the room, Alessandro gushed about how amazing she looked in the dress, in heavily accented English. She swallowed hard, not wanting to go look in the mirror, lest she start crying, but a push from behind by the designer's assistant prompted her forward. She stepped carefully into the room and knew by the look on her friend's faces that the dress was as bad as it appeared. It was a satin and tulle affair, which Ginny didn't mind, but it was the way the dress was constructed that had bile rising in her throat. The bust was a sweetheart neckline, with a black tulle band underneath it. The black tulle crisscrossed around the bust to make a halter top and was accented with a bow that was tied underneath the bust. The tails of the black bow were almost as long as the bottom of the dress. The bottom of the dress consisted of at least five layers of satin and tulle, which gave the dress a ball gown appearance.

Gisele seemed to find her voice first. "Alessandro, I said that I wanted something simple, classic, not haute couture!" she accused. "Please tell me all of the dresses you have are not like that one."

One look at the man's face told them all they needed to know. Ginny looked at the man and said, "I'm sorry. I just don't think that this is the right type of dress for me. But thank you." Quickly, she climbed off the raised platform in front of the mirror and went back to the fitting room to change back into her other clothes.

Several hours later, they had stopped at a small café for coffee. Ginny was feeling discouraged as she had not found a dress she liked yet. She sighed heavily. "This was so easy for you, Mione. You just found the dress that you liked."

"Yes, but I had an idea of what I wanted before I even got there. We'll find the right dress. I promise."

Gisele looked at the young woman. "I have one more shop I'd like you to go. This one is my favorite."

Ginny nodded. "As long as it's not like the last dress shop that you took me too!"

All three women shuddered at the thought. They had walked into the shop and were immediately assaulted by the vision of a silver cascading mini-dress on a mannequin. The veil with the dress was a cathedral length, trimmed in white fur. It was paired with a pair of stockings that had sheer parts in the front. The three of them had exchanged a glance and turned to walk out of the store without even speaking to the clerk.

Gisele shook her head. "No, it is not. I've been to Milena's many times. She doesn't follow the haute couture."

Hermione signed in relief. "Thank Merlin. I don't think I can take any more of that."

Gisele just smiled as they walked into a well lit shop. Both Ginny and Hermione looked around in wonder at the beautiful dresses.

"Oh," Ginny breathed as she tried to take in the satin and silk that was calling to her. She was pulled from her daydreams by a silky Italian voice. "Ah, welcome to Milena's. I am Milena and you must be the lucky bride," the woman said as she addressed Ginny.

Ginny looked towards the voice as struck by the beauty of the woman that was standing in front of her. She was tall, with platinum blonde hair that shown against her dusky skin. Her eyes were almost an ink black and seemed to look through her to see her soul. "I am, yes."

Milena looked at the red-head. "Do you know what kind of dress that you want?"

Ginny shook her head. "Not an idea. I just want to feel special."

Milena smiled. "Okay. I want you to look at some dress styles and pick the one that you like the most. We'll go from there."

The three women settled at a table and the designer showed Ginny a book of dresses. After much deliberation, Ginny decided on the Princess style dress. Milena smiled when she heard her choice. "I have the perfect dress in mind. Please, follow me to the dressing room."

Hermione and Gisele waited patiently outside the room. "I hope this is the one. I feel better about this shop than the other. What were you thinking?" Hermione asked Gisele lowly.

"I was hoping that they would have something simple, elegant. Obviously, I was wrong. But I've shopped with Milena many times and she has a truly classic style."

Hermione was about to respond when the door opened. Her jaw dropped as Ginny walked out of the room. "Wow, you look amazing."

Ginny was speechless as she gazed at herself in the mirror. The dress was a princess silhouette with a v-neck halter. It had beading and embroidery throughout the entire gown, but the top was completely embellished. It showed off her toned shoulders. "I think I'm in love," she stated.

"You must get this dress," Milena instructed. "I can custom make it in a soft ivory color for you, so that it looks well with your hair. And I have the perfect shoes to go with them. They are a platform shoe with a covered heel and open toe. There is a strap that goes around your ankle. Perfect."

Ginny nodded. "Of course," she responded even though she was a little lost on what the shoe looked like. She knew that either of the other girls could explain it to her.

Milena nodded. "I need to take your measurements, and then I want you to come back in July for a fitting. You will have a final fitting in November, so that we can make any corrections that are necessary."

Hermione took control, knowing that Ginny had no experience with Muggle transactions. "Of course," she said as she took out her notebook to make all the necessary notes before they headed back to the hotel.

* * *

When Charlie got back to the flat, he was so angry that he wanted to punch something. _Why does she keep pulling away? Why do I care? I don't understand what I'm feeling._ He sighed as he sank down onto once of the many velvet covered chairs. He didn't understand the emotions that were surging through him. He'd had plenty of one night stands, why was this one different?

Sighing, he thought back over their encounter. He wondered if he'd heard her correctly. Had she really said that she didn't want to get her heart broken again? That breathless comment gave him hope. Quickly, a plan formed in his head. He thought about all he knew about Hermione and was certain that she would not be able to pass up seeing the ancient ruins. Smiling again, he decided to see if Trizzy could pack him enough food to last the day and he planned on camping out at the Pantheon the following day.

* * *

Twenty-four hours later, he was questioning his plan. He had spent ten hours at the Pantheon, all for nothing. No sign of Hermione. Feeling discouraged, he decided to walk around Rome, to see if he could figure out why he was so obsessed with a witch six years his junior.

Sighing he began his walk, the setting sun shining gloriously down. His familiar leather jacket kept the chill of the light breeze from affecting him. As he walked, he wondered why he was putting in the effort. No woman he had ever met had ever held his attention as much as a formally bushy haired vixen that against his best efforts had ingrained herself in his head. He wondered for a bit on whether or not this was how Bill felt about Fleur and knew that short of asking his older brother—which would lead to uncomfortable questions about said witch—he would never know.

Watching as the shades of pink and orange softened into the muted tones of grey, he shook his head and looked around to where he had ended up. He was in the shopping district. Thinking that he needed to buy something for his mother and sister while he was there, he began to window shop. He had just paused in front of a jewelry store, wondering if he should buy an engagement present for Ginny, when a familiar voice caught his attention.

He looked up to see Ginny, Hermione and the woman he remembered from New Year's Eve walking out of a bridal boutique. Realization of what the women had been doing the majority of the day dawned and he smiled. Deciding to put his plan back in place the next day, he slipped away before the women saw him and headed back to his flat.

* * *

_6 February 2000_

_Dear Diary,_

_Is it bad that I'm really happy that Gisele and Ginny left today? Not that I don't love spending time with them, but…but after Friday, I need some time to think. To say that I was surprised to see Charlie would be a gross understatement. And then, when he kissed me? I think I panicked again. What is wrong with me?_

As Hermione put her pen down, she pondered that question. Was there something wrong with her? Here was a good looking, bad boy with a good heart that was pursuing her and she was running the other way, despite wanting to be with him. Shaking her head, she decided to head out to see the sights to maybe clear her head. Maybe seeing St. Peter's Basilica, the Pantheon and the Colleseum would serve to inspire her to embrace her courage.

Dressing carefully in a pair of flats, black slacks and a purple blouse, she grabbed a black and purple cape and walked out of her hotel room. She made her way to St. Peter's first. When she walked in, she felt a sense of peace descend on her as she gazed as the ecclesiastical icons. She followed the paid tour, only half listening to the tour guide, as the facts of what she had read about the church floated to the surface of her mind.

As she walked towards the papal alter, the majesty of the church began to overwhelm her. Once she reached the altar and gazed up to the dome designed by Michelangelo, she felt her heart stop at the beauty. She tuned out the guide and just gazed as the light entered the church and immediately, her doubts and worries faded away.

Feeling much calmer after she finally completed the tour, she made her way to the Pantheon.

Once there, after a short stop for lunch, she walked up the steps towards the columns, struck by the magnitude of the building. It was one thing to view it in photographs, but once on the steps, the enormity of being in a building that was close to two-thousand years old and not built by magic was breathtaking. She made her way to see the dome, understanding how the Romans felt about light coming in. It made her feel light, free. With this realization, she decided to make her way to the Colleseum.

As she made her way across the grass, the light of the day beginning to fade, she wondered at the ruined state of the theater. The fact that it was standing, and that the Italians were trying to restore it so that many more generations could enjoy the architectural wonder, made her heart swell with pride in her Muggle heritage.

* * *

Charlie smirked when his patience finally paid off. It was just before sunset when he spotted her walking through the grass. The sunlight glinted off her hair, bringing forth the red highlights. Charlie watched her from a distance as she studied the magnificent structure, wondering what was going through her head. When she stopped to study it, he decided to make his move and quickly walked up behind her.

"Hermione?" he said as he came to a rest beside her.

Hermione started as his warm voice startled her and she looked at him, feeling a rush of desire shoot through her body. She bit her lip, her behavior towards him causing her to blush. "Charlie," she responded softly as she averted her eyes.

Charlie paused before questioning, "What did you mean that you didn't want your heart to be broken again?"

Hermione sighed. She had hoped that he hadn't heard her parting words. Faced with them again, she continued to look ahead. "I panicked. The things that you make me feel…honestly scare me. I don't know I could take it if what happened with Ron happened with you."

Charlie ground his teeth together as anger filled him. "I am not Ron."

Hermione jumped at the tone in his voice. "I know that, but I knew Ron better than I knew anybody. If he could do that to me, what's to make me think that someone else won't?" she countered.

Charlie sighed as he ran his hand on the back of his neck, wondering for the millionth time if he could just hex his little brother's balls off. "Hermione, I have never cheated on anyone, even when I was propositioned."

"This from the king of one night stands," she said wryly.

Charlie flinched at her accusation. "True, but I have been in serious relationships and I've never done that." He turned her to look into her eyes. "I don't know what I feel for you, but whatever it is, I haven't felt in a long time. I want to take you out on a proper date."

Hermione thought about it for a moment and decided to embrace her courage. "Okay."

A huge smile broke across his face as he grabbed her hand. "Come on, I'll take you back to my flat while I make plans."

Hermione looked at herself and shook her head. "No. If this is to be a proper date, then I want a chance to clean up. I do have one request. I want to go to a Muggle place. I don't want to have to deal with the paparazzi."

Charlie bowed. "Your wish is my command, my lady," he said formally, laughter barely contained in his voice. He checked his watch. It was just past six. "I'll pick you up at eight."

Hermione nodded. "I'm staying at Hotel Jupiter Roma. Room 517," she said as she turned to walk away.

Charlie grabbed her hand and tugged her back to him, to capture her lips in a sweet kiss. "I'll see you soon," he whispered.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Hermione was looking at herself critically in the mirror. She was thankful that on their Friday shopping trip, Ginny and Gisele had encouraged her to buy the perfect vintage black dress. It was sleeveless, with a deep v-neck. It fell to mid calf and gave her the perfect hourglass shape. Her shoes were a silver four and a half inch stiletto pump. She was wearing a simple silver rope necklace.

Walking back to her dressing table, she grabbed a small bottle of perfume and applied the vanilla scented liquid to her pulse points. She had just finished dabbing behind her ears, when a knock sounded at her door.

Smiling, she picked up the small silver clutch and grabbed her black wool coat off of the bed before opening the door.

Charlie stared at Hermione in amazement. "Wow. I wonder what you could do if I gave you a week to get ready," he said as he withdrew an orchid from behind his back.

Hermione blushed as she studied him. He was wearing a black suit, with a dark grey shirt and tie. "You look very handsome," she said as she accepted the purple flower. She quickly charmed it to stay fresh, before laying it on her dressing table.

Charlie gallantly helped her with her jacket and held out his arm, which she graciously accepted. "I hope you are prepared for the full Muggle experience."

Hermione smiled as they walked outside into the cool night air. Charlie led her to a black car awaiting them and carefully helped her in. She raised an eyebrow. "You hired a car?" she questioned him.

"Of course. You wanted to do this the right way. But please don't ever tell my dad. He would never stop asking me questions if he knew!"

Hermione giggled, thinking fondly of Arthur and Molly. She wondered if she should go back for a visit. She would see her parents as well. "I know. You should have seen it during the summer when I would do and stay at the Burrow. I finally bought him a book about Muggle technology and that gave me a bit of a respite."

Charlie studied her, enchanted by her smile. "I missed all of that," he began as the car came to a stop. The chauffeur got out and came around to the side and opened their door. Charlie exited first and extended his hand to help Hermione out.

When she looked around, she was expecting a grand expensive restaurant, but was surprised to see they were at a small restaurant. "It has the highest recommendations," Charlie said softly in her ear, making her shudder with desire. She licked her lips as she looked at him deep in the eyes, seeing her lust matched.

The door to the restaurant opened and they were whisked inside. The maître d' quickly led them to a secluded table and presented them with a bottle of house wine. After it had been poured, Hermione ran her finger around the rim. "And how do you know that this has the highest recommendations?" she asked, wondering if he had brought many a lady to this charming place.

Charlie smiled. "I've never been to Rome before," he assured her. "The flat that I'm staying in came with its own House Elf and she recommended it."

Hermione felt a surge of anger at the thought of the indentured servants. "How…" she started out with heat in her voice.

Belatedly, Charlie realized his mistake. He held up his hands in surrender. "Not a slave," he said quickly. "As it happens, my boss owns the flat, which he rents out to visiting witches and wizards when he is not using it. The Elf, Trizzy, is a Free Elf from America. He pays her very well and she gets four weeks of holiday each year."

Hermione leaned back, appeased with his explanation. "Really? I'd love to visit America and learn more about how the Elves felt at their freedom. I truly believe that it is every creature's right to be free."

Charlie cocked and eyebrow. "Even dangerous ones like dragons?"

Hermione smiled, sensing a rousing debate coming on. "Sentient creatures. Dragons are not sentient. They have no sense of right and wrong."

Charlie felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips as he began to play devil's advocate as the waiter approached to take their orders. Quickly they placed them and began to debate again.

"Why do you think that dragons are not sentient creatures?" Charlie queried.

"Because they have no moral compass. They do not act with any judgment; they have no intelligence that is measurable."

Charlie smirked and raised an eyebrow, feeling his blood heat up in the rousing debate. "But the definition of sentient is having the power of perception, which dragons most certainly do. As do animals."

Hermione started, stunned by the thought of possibly being wrong. The fact that Charlie was proving that he could also arouse her intellectually was making her desire grow. She thought about the definition of sentient and went back over everything she knew. "I know I'm correct," she stated with absolution.

Charlie laughed. "I hate to have to correct the brightest witch of our age, but you are thinking of sapience. That is why man is called _Homo Sapiens._"

Hermione looked like she had been hit with a board. "Blimey. You're right," she breathed as she realized where she had made her mistake. Being challenged and not automatically accredited as being correct had made her blood heat up. She barely stopped herself from suggesting that the skip dinner and head directly for dessert. The smirk that Charlie was wearing helped her calm herself down. "What?"

"I just can't believe that I knew something that you didn't," he replied honestly.

Hermione shrugged. "I can't be right all of the time."

Charlie picked up her hand from across the table. "I don't mind. It makes you more human," he said softly as his thumb caressed the top of her hand. They lapsed into a comfortable silence while they waited for their food to arrive.

Several hours later, both of them were comfortably full from their meal. They had ended with a lovely tiramisu. After Charlie had taken care of the bill, he guided her back to the car.

Hermione settled back in the seat, feeling his arm come around her shoulders. The long day began to catch up with her and she rested her head on his shoulder, drifting into a light sleep.

Charlie looked down at her, her dark lashes lining her cheeks and smiled softly. He stroked her arm slowly, encouraging her sleep to deepen. When they arrived at the hotel, Hermione awoke. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

Hermione blinked her eyes, finally registering that they were at her hotel. She felt a yawn coming on and quickly covered her mouth. "I am so sorry that I fell asleep! I promise that it was not the company."

He kept his arm around her as they walked towards her room and once there, Hermione lowered the wards. She looked at him. "Do you want to come in?" she asked softly.

Charlie groaned as his groin tightened, but he had promised her a proper date. His voice husky with suppressed desire, he responded, "Not tonight. You're tired and that would not be the gentlemanly thing to do."

"Oh," Hermione said as she flushed slightly, wondering what he meant by that. "Um, I guess this is good night then."

Charlie reached out and caught her arm as she tried to rush into her room, embarrassment staining her cheeks. He quickly pulled her body into his and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. Their tongues dueled quickly, before Charlie managed to pull away, panting. "It's not that I don't want to come in with you, but you deserve better than that." He pulled away from her. "I'll be in touch."

Hermione touched her lips with her fingers, trying not to sag against the door. "Charlie?" she called after the retreating man. When he turned, she continued, "Remember what I wrote you? We'll always have Paris?" He nodded. "That's where I live. Champs de Mars."

Charlie smiled as he nodded. "I'll owl you then."

Hermione just nodded as she closed her door, her legs shaking with both exhaustion and desire. Sighing, she collapsed on the bed, falling asleep before she could even undress, her dreams filled with red hair and rough hands.

* * *

**AN: **_So, here is the second installment of the series! Let me know what you think!_


End file.
